Another day another meeting
by Kurohonda520
Summary: It was another normal spring afternoon where Arthur was walking in the park admiring nature's beauties, but then he makes a shocking encounter with another friend which he have not spoken to in years they... ( okay this is actually a descriptive english essay I had to hand in to my teacher but I thought I would give it a shot and post it here AsaKiku lovers enjoy )


It was a hot and sunny Sunday afternoon , the warm rays of sun shone down at the land of the rising sun. The air was thick and warm, it was usual as the spring season is finally here after a long and bitter cold winter. The various kinds of flowers blooms on this particular season. The country's own national flower, the flower that holds thousands of petals and scented by many blends of aroma, the chrysanthemum have yet to bloom and show it's wide array of colors. It was strange. I stood in the midst of mother nature itself. Yet another busy day for some individuals but of course that definitely do not apply to me.

I walked along the park without a place to go, nor a direction to to follow. My head was held up high to look at the pathway i was walking on, empty as expected. Then suddenly a small dark figure appeared from afar. The figure walked closer and closer my eyes widen when the image in front of my eyes became clear. A young and tall man aged 26 probably not stood in front of me, The both of us froze as if we two blocks of ice frozen in the winter. This man's bark-brown eyes stares into my own. " It's been such a long time ... My dear.." I said in the strong British accent i have always had. The other man lifted up his head slowly as a cold gush of wind blew through us. Strands of his short raven-black hair were dancing with the wind as if they were very talented dancers. Some stands of hair even covered his eyelids." It's has been a long time...Arthur..." The man said in a calm and firm tone.

He lifted his hand to sweep away the stands of hair that was covering his face. I was utterly shocked by the changes this young man had gone through. After not being able to meet each other for a decade, I was surprised that he still knew me. His body have seemed to become slimmer from i last remembered. His hair more darker, Skin as white as a thick pile of snow in the winter and lips red as the roses." Kiku...Kiku Honda.." I whispered under my heavy breath, saying the name of this remarkable young man.

The name of this man " Kiku" also carries the name of the national flower of Japan, the one flower that have yet to bloom on this beautiful season. This young man still somehow manages to surprise me with his own little ways." I see you haven't changed a bit...you are still the same person you were ten years ago..." the young man said as his eyes stares into my own, it felt as if he was throwing dozens and sharp blades tempting to break me .His words stung me like a bee every single work said was painful and cold as ice. The air around us had grown thicker and heavier as if she was casting a heavy spell to the weak person i am. The wind roars violently like a horrible monster seeking for fresh meat. Petals of flowers, leaves of trees fell away from their roots , disrupting the vision between me and this fine man here.

The atmosphere seem tense, as if something horrible or tremendous was going to take place. The feeling of guilt , the feeling of shame raced towards my mind. Memories of which i never wanted to be reminded of again. Happy, sad ,hate, agony the emotions of whish i felt after meeting with this fine man . This young man, Kiku Honda , does bring back memories I tried to forget." i did not think that you will be cold to me ..." I managed to open my mouth and say the words i never intended on speaking. The man still stares at me with his cold and emotionless eyes , his black jacket swaying side by side along with his face shows no emotions , no sadness , no sympathy , no anger when seeing the person she had once loved and adored." i feel nothing ...ever since that day...you left me ..." his face still firm and strong while saying, not a single drop of tear was seen on his face.

I let out a soft sighing breath while facing my head down to the concrete pavement I walked. Seconds later I lifted up my head high and stare at the other man with stern eyes." I see the chrysanthemum has finally bloomed , leading yet another new and better life after a bitter cold winter..."


End file.
